Life's Circumstance
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: It wasn't easy being parents at 16, but together they had managed and created a life for themselves. 16 years later they find themselves facing the same fate with their son. Sequel to My Life as I Know it. AU Story!
1. Chapter 1

_**daisesndaffidols**_ this one's for you. After a year and some odd days, you finally get the sequel you've wanted since I've finished **My Life as I Know it.** Now it's not much of one, but it made more sense to do it this way, when the idea came to mind. Am I going to add more chapters? That I'm not really sure of at the moment. If it's something you all want to see, then I will get around to adding a couple more chapters, hence why I won't put this one as complete just yet. But I've left the ending open just in case I do come back to this one in the future. I do hope you all like this one. If you haven't read **My Life as I know it** , I do suggest going back and reading it, but it might not be necessary to do so. It should be easy to understand what's going on. Anyway enough from me and Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey uh Zo," Wade said sitting next to his wife on the bed. Zoe put the book she was reading down giving her husband her full attention. Whatever he had to say, it seemed to be pretty serious. "We have no secrets; we're always been honest with each other no matter if the truth starts a fight so why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? Or even thought that you could be pregnant?" He asked her.

"What?" Zoe asked finding this situation funny. She had no idea where he had gotten the idea she was pregnant at. The last time she checked which was just a few days ago, she was without child. The idea of having more kids had crossed her mind and it had been the topic of many conversations over the years, but it was something that didn't happen again and they were okay with that.

"I found the test in the bathroom, Zo," Wade told her. "You can drop this act. I'm more upset that you didn't tell me. We've talked about this many times and you know that I would love to have another baby even if we are getting old," he told her.

"We're not that old," Zoe told him with a soft smile. "I'm sorry, Wade, but that isn't my test. I'm not pregnant that I'm sure of. I have never kept the thought of being pregnant from you, I have no reason to start now," she let him know. She didn't even want to think that a test like that could belong to one of her kids, she had no choice but to address it. "Bella's only 14 and I know it could be her but I know it's not because we talk openly about everything and sex is something she's far from ready for," Zoe told him. She wanted her kids to feel comfortable enough and talking to her about anything, something she didn't have with her own mom at that age. She didn't want her kids hiding anything from her, especially something that was huge. They didn't want any secrets in their house, well ones that could ruin things.

"Damn straight!" He exclaimed Bella was still very much his little girl. "But if it's not yours and thankfully not my little girls', then whose?" Wade asked with a sigh. He really didn't need an answer for that question. He had the talk with Zach and he made sure that Zach was honest with him and he knew that his son was no longer a virgin.

"Zach did have Cora over today. She left in a hurry when I got home and Zach spent the rest of the day in his room, until dinner but nothing seemed strange then, at least not to me," Zoe told him, thinking things over. "Do you think?" She questioned, looking at her husband, teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

"We only know if we talk to him, Zo," he told her. He had been happy when he had came across the test on accident in the bathroom. He loved his two kids but he wouldn't mind having another one, they were only 32 after all. But learning the test wasn't his wife's terrified him. He'd support his son because he not only loved him but he had found himself in the very same spot 16 years ago. If it was true, he'd know just how scared his son was.

"Mom, dad, can I have a word?" Zach asked, standing in the doorway of their room a few minutes later looking nervous.

"Of course, sweetie," Zoe told him.

Zach sat on the end of his parent's bed, trying desperately to tell them what was on his mind but he was quickly learning that it wasn't as easy as he had made it out to be in his head.

"You know you can tell us anything, bud," Wade assured him. They tried to keep an open mind on what their kids were going through and not get upset or angry when they did something wrong. They remembered how hard growing up was and that everyone makes mistakes. They got strict when they had to, didn't mean they liked it for even a second.

"I know but it's hard," Zach sighed. "I don't want you guys to think less of me or be upset. I should've learned from you guys. I thought I did but I didn't, not really," he rambled.

"Should've learnt what?" Zoe questioned. She could make this easy on him and let him know they had already figured it out, but there was no fun in that. If what they thought was true, Zach needed to man up and fill them in, they couldn't always be there to help him out. Life lessons were everywhere.

"You guys made it seem easy and the fact you guys are still together more in love tonight than last night, shows that it can work out," Zach stated. Wade and Zoe shared a smile, their hands locking together. "I can only hope that in 7 months or so that things can go as smoothly for me as they did for you guys when you had me," he finished with a smile.

"We never said it was easy," Wade told him. "Life was pretty hectic for a long while after you were born, I haven't had an easy day since that day on the beach when I met your mom," he smiled recalling that day. He had worked his magic on her, crawling under her skin, where he still was to this day. "We paint this picture that things were easy and fun, but we fought and we still fight. It was hard, Zach. We had to find a balance and that isn't easy with school, work, trying to find time for friends and family and time to be together, and a baby on top of it all, it's an uphill battle," Wade explained.

"Your dad is right, took us nearly a year to get the right routine down. And we still didn't have time for everything or even to be the teens we were. It was pretty exhausting, I don't encourage any kid to go through with it," she told her son. She wanted better for him, not for him to follow their footsteps and get his girlfriend knocked up at 16. "Now what do you mean in roughly 7 months?"

"I get that," he told his parents. "But you have to know that I would never just leave Cora or my child," he informed them. "I don't mean to disappoint you guys and I thought we were careful but as it turns out she is pregnant," he finally confirmed.

"I won't lie and say I'm happy about this, Zachary, I wanted so much for you and for this to happen to you, wasn't in the plans," Zoe told him. "But we," she said, looking at Wade and getting a nod from her husband, "support you. It's not going to be easy by any means. You now have another life to be responsible for," Zoe told him. "But we expect the best from you. Having a baby doesn't allow you to slack off, hard work pays off."

"If I've learned anything it's how to be the right kind of parent from watching you guys. I won't slack off, I'll become the man I need to be," he let his parents know. "For the record I was the one to get myself in this mess and I'm going to be responsible and take care of baby no matter what Cora decides on."

"We support you and whatever decision you and Cora decide on, because we want what's best for you two and the choice is for you two to decide on together. I hear the Rammer Jammer is looking for a new busboy," Wade smirked, earning a groan from his son. "You will take care of your child and in order to do so, you need a job," Wade informed him.

"The Rammer Jammer?" Zach asked shaking his head. He had nothing against the establishment his dad owned, he just didn't want to work somewhere that his dad owned and would be able to keep an eye or two on him at all times.

"Then you look around town and see if you can find a job elsewhere," Wade told him. "But if in let's say two weeks you haven't found a job, you come work at Rammer Jammer?"

"Deal," Zach agreed. "Thanks for being so understanding about this. I guess it does help that you know how it feels and just how terrifying this whole ordeal is," he told his parents.

"Why don't you go call Cora and make sure she's doing okay," Wade suggested, remembering just how freaked out he was when this happened to him and how comforting Zoe was one of his main concerns.

Saying night to his parents, Zach went back to his room to call his girlfriend of the past 2 years. Just because his parents were cool with things didn't mean her parents were going to be.

"Why didn't you ground him or give him some kind of a punishment?" Bella asked, outside their room, making her presence known.

"Because there simply isn't a punishment we can give him. Sweetie his life as a normal teenager is gone, everything in his life has changed and that alone is punishment enough," Wade told her.

"Not if they give her up for adoption," Bella remarked.

"No then he'll be left with nothing but this pain and heartache and that to is punishment, worse yet. But they have to do what's right for them and the baby they're bringing into this world. Do I want to see them give my grand baby away? No," Zoe told her daughter, "But I have no say in that matter."

"I guess," Bella told them with a shrug. "I don't want you guys to worry, I don't want kids until after I've become a successful lawyer, after marriage of course. You both taught me that I can be anyone I want to be, that I'm strong enough to be the person I am and I've learned from your experience that it wasn't easy and having Zach and myself made things so much harder for you guys and you both are strong and my heroes in life but I want my life story to be different than that of my amazingly awesome parents," Bella smiled, walking into hug her parents.

"We want that for you as well. Wherever your life takes you Bella, we'll be there supporting you. Create the life that you'll be proud to have when you look back on it with your kids one day," Zoe told her. There wasn't a thing Zoe would want to change about her past. She was happy with the way things worked out. She was proud of the life she created with her family. She couldn't even picture where she'd be if she wouldn't have tossed caution to the wind at the age of 16. She wasn't proud of that moment, but she was happy how that one moment had changed her life. Thinking about not being with Wade, that made her feel sick. A life without Wade and her kids was a life she didn't want to live.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had some of this wrote for a while now and I've only just got around to finishing it and this is the last part of the story. I'm not going to make promises of writing more for it because it might not happen.**

 **And for those of you that happen to read Prison Blues please know that I will have a chapter up for you within the next few days.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Looking through the window into the sea of pink and blue bundles of babies, Zoe leaned into her husband, her eyes glazing over as they watched their little grandson. She wanted to be selfish and keep the little boy, but she couldn't do that no matter how much she really wanted to do it. Her son and his girlfriend had made the best decision for them and although it hadn't been the same one she had made when she had Zach she couldn't fault her son and her little grandson was going to have a happy home where Zoe and Wade would get to be apart of his life like the grandparents they were to the little boy.

"You doing okay?" Wade asked his wife. After going through so much when he was a teen with Zach he knew that it wasn't easy and Zach and Cora had to make the choice that was best for them and giving their little boy up had been the right choice to make. But that doesn't make him not want to march straight into the nursery and take his grandson home. Just like he loved his kids when they were born with every fiber in him, he felt the same exact way once he had been able to hold little Kayson for the first time.

"Even though we would've been there to help him out and that I love that little guy, he's doing the right thing for him and that boy right there," Zoe said, gazing at the little boy in question lovingly, "he's going to be loved and we're going to be in his life. I can't be upset about that. I do want what's best for him and our son."

"That's why we have to go through with this," Wade told her. "This is the best thing for both of them. Cricket already told us we can be in little Kayson's life as much as we want to be, because we will always be that little boy's grandparents and it's only fair that he knows all of his family."

"I know," Zoe told him, leaning her head on his chest. "I'm happy that they had stepped up and acted like adults in this situation. It's not even about them missing out because I know they'll experience it all when the time is right. They're doing a good thing, but look at him," she whined slightly. She couldn't put into words how she really felt about it, proud that her son was doing the right thing and helping Cricket and Jaysene out, but at the same time she felt sad because she wouldn't be able to see her grandson as much as she liked and she knew that was selfish. She was already told by Cricket she could see and spoil Kayson as much as she wanted to, because they wouldn't keep him away from them.

"I'm looking at him and he is perfect."

"Yeah, he is perfect," Zoe said softly, moving them away from the nursery window. They walked down the long hallway not saying anything. They came across a waiting room where they saw their son pacing around.

"Everything okay?" Wade questioned his son.

"Uh yeah, can I talk to you, Mom?" He asked, his nerves playing across his face, the toe of his show digging into the carpet.

"I'll go get some drinks," Wade announced exiting the little waiting room.

"Is Cora okay?" Zoe asked, moving to sit down.

"She's sleeping, but good as can be considering," he replied with a slight shrug, sitting next to his mom. "I know that giving Kayson up is the best thing for all of us especially Kayson, but I'm starting to feel like it's the wrong choice. I can raise him, Mom!" He stated determined to take his son back, unfortunately it didn't work that way after you already signed the papers.

"I know you can, Zach," she told her son, putting an arm around him. "But you shouldn't have to. You are doing the right thing by letting Cricket and Jaysene adopt him. He will always know what love is and that you did what needed to be done and love you for that. Giving him a loving home, is nothing you need to feel guilty about." It broke her heart to see him so tore up over this. Saying goodbye to his first born wasn't an easy thing to do but it needed to be done for both of them.

"I get it, but it hurts, Mom," he confessed, burying his head into her shoulder the best he could with the arm of the chairs between them. Zoe kissed her son's head, running her fingers through his hair to get him calm and relaxed the way she did when he was younger.

That's when Wade walked back into the room with three cups of hot cocoa from the vending machine by the hospital's dining area. He quietly placed the cups on the table that was by Zach's chair and sat next to his wife, his arm going around the back of her chair as she sat comforting their son.

"Did you guys ever think about giving me up?" He asked lowly, playing with the now empty Styrofoam cup.

"On more than one occasion," Zoe honestly said. "I thought about it all the time before I moved to live with Grandpa. I was scared, I had no idea if I would find your dad, but once I found him things worked out the way they were suppose to," she elaborated.

"What made you change your mind?" Zach asked, looking at his mom.

"You did. I heard your little heart beat and it was powerful and made me cry the first time I heard it and I was sold on keeping you. And then you were born and I held you and I knew that I was making the right choice in keeping you."

"What about you dad?"

"The thought crossed my mind, but I supported your mom. But the second I saw you, was able to hold you for the first time, there was no way I could let go, I couldn't walk away. Keeping you was one of the best things we've ever done, Zach. Giving you up, it really wasn't a choice, just a thought and nothing more. But what was right for us, isn't going to be right for you."

Zach smiled, getting up. He was going to see his son one last time, it hurt and he felt guilty but doing the right thing wasn't always easy. He wasn't his parents and he didn't doubt that he could raise Kayson, but keeping him that would be the selfish thing to do.

* * *

It amazed them how fast a year had past them by. Not much had happened in the past year but they had been able to watch their grandson grow bigger each day, they had taken him over night most weekends giving Cricket and Jaysene a time to spend with each other and catch up on their weekly sleep they had missed. Of course they had to wait a few months before the sleepovers could start but they still spent plenty of time with their grandson. They were patient while Cricket and Jaysene built a bond with Kayson.

"It's really nice of you to close this place down to get it set up for Kayson's party," Zoe smiled, slipping her arms around her husband's waist from behind.

"I couldn't let our grandson have a party in the rain," he replied, turning around, holding her close. "I do however expect a reward later," he husked, pulling her closer. "The whole town will be here anyway, makes sense," he played it off.

"It's okay to be a little on the soft side," she giggled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "I wouldn't love you any less," she commented on a serious note.

"Is that so?" He pondered out loud. Zoe rolled her eyes, removing herself from her husband, ready to get the Rammer Jammer setup for a kid's first birthday party.

Wade stayed back watching his business get turned into a little kid's dream land. Balloons, streamers, candy, an array of food, and somehow they had got a bounce house into the place, he wasn't going to ask how either. He even noticed the different types of birthday games for all ages. The alcohol that was off limits, no one needed to be getting drunk at a kids first birthday party.

"I came over to swipe the birthday boy, but I see you've lost him," Wade joked, hugging Cricket and Jaysene, the two women that had easily became apart of their family, spending holidays and monthly dinners together at one house or the other.

"You're boy is with him," Cricket easily answered. "Should be here shortly." Wade nodded, looking around the place smiling seeing just how full the place was for one little birthday party. Showed him how perfect of a choice his son had made.

"One of his mom's told me you were looking for this little guy," Zach announced, walking up behind his father. Wade turned around plucking his grandson from his son's arms, smiling as Kayson giggled, smacking Wade's cheeks.

"Papa," Kayson gurgled every time he saw Wade or Zach.

"That I was," Wade smiled, ticking Kayson's little tummy. "Cora not coming?"

"After breaking up a few months ago, we don't really talk but the last I knew she wasn't coming; this whole thing is still hard for her."

"I can understand that," Wade told his son. "Why don't you go have fun," Wade suggested. Zach nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Kayson's head walking off into the crowd.

"There's two of my favorite guys," Zoe smiled, walking up to her husband. She had been watching the two of them for a few minutes as they talked, Wade making Kayson laugh, Wade's smile never leaving his face. "They're going to let him open his presents before having cake," she informed Wade.

Wade nodded, they'd slowly make their way to where the presents were at, but for now he was going to keep Kayson out of the chaos and hold him a little closer.

It may not have been the life he suspected that his grandson would live, but he had to admit just how happy everyone was and that his son and Cora had made the hardest decision of their lives and it had been the right one for everyone involved.


End file.
